


Dismemberment

by hedxnist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, Gore, Graphic Description, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnist/pseuds/hedxnist
Summary: a short horror drabble
Kudos: 1





	Dismemberment

Blurry, everything was, so blurry, his eyes darting around, furiously blinking as he tried to clear the fog as an unfamiliar shape moved around him. A door, wide open in front of him, and he could see a block of yellow past the frame, indicating light ahead, whatever was happening didn't feel right, and he tried lunging towards the door as his fight or flight kicked in. He didn't move, or at least he didn't seem to be any closer to the door or the sweet embracing of the warm light past it, but his vision slowly clearly as he screwed his eyes shut tight.

He couldn't speak, that was the first thing he noticed, no matter how much his brain tried to force the words past his lips there was something blocking it, but it was less of a physical block and move of an impossible attempt at even moving. His eyes darted around what he could see, the room he was in was dark, but there was a light on him, he gathered it was from a spotlight above, but he couldn't move his head either, now he was panicking, he tried in vain to move his entire body but to no avail, nothing, paralysed. Terror struck his heart as the figure from before now moved back in front of him, there was a ringing in his ears and he established quickly he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't feel anything either, it was almost as if he was trapped inside a body that wasn't his.  
But he was sat down, in a chair of some kind, he gathered that from the height difference between him and the figure, he knew he was tall but there was no way that figure was that much taller than him, it would've made the assailant over seven foot tall. He watched as he stepped into the light and his heart sunk, a doctors coat from way back in the fifties, knives and instruments adorned the mans waistband but the most horrifying piece of his ensemble was the mask, now you may not think it'd be that scary, this mask was what could only be described as demonic, it was alablaster white and seemed to be surgically attached to his face, it was pulling and tugging at the skin behind it.

The features of this mask were that or what seemed to be a drama mask, but not the smiling one, the one with the heavy-set frown, the eyes curling down also with furrowing brows, the lips, sockets and brows were all as black as death, but the eyes are what caught his attention, normally masks left cut outs in the eyes for people to see out of, and this mask was no exception. However. When he looked through the masks holes he saw nothing but black, a cold, empty void where the eyes of this man should be.

The man moved away, back into the shadows, before moving behind him, which was only an assumption considering he was out of his line of sight in seconds and his head was still unmoving. But then his head moved, not of his own accord but by this mans will, hands moving it to look down at his body, he was lying on what looked like a dentists chair, restraints on his wrists and legs, with a large strap around his middle. He was nude but that hadn't surprised him, everyone knew that most killers or psychopaths did what they did for some kind of weird sexual gratification, but then the man appeared again, and grabbed the scalpel from his belt, he must've said something because he looked at his victim for a moment, almost looking for a response, when he got none he begun.

The blade dug in to the top of his left calf, just below his kneecap, and he pulled it with precision down the length of his leg, stopped abruptly at the crook between his foot and calf. The man watched in horror as the blood flowed out of the fresh wound and onto the black gloves of this mad man, but it was far from over, you can't paralyse bone. After cutting two diagonal lines at the top of the wound the man made another two incisions from the top of the diagonal at the knee and the bottom of the diagonal line at the ankle, and pulled the hunk of flesh, straight. off. his. leg.

Dangling it in front of his victims face sadistically for a couple moment he placed it on a tray next to him and did the same to the other side, leaving his left tibia exposed, he reached in and stroked the mans exposed bone which caused his paralysed body to shudder, but before the man continued he leaned up and punched the man in the face, hard, and like that the ringing stopped and he could feel his face again, his nose was broken and he slowly could feel the blood trickling down his face and soon tasting the coppery and metallic taste of it on his tongue, blood was also dripping out his ears, he'd blown the mans ear drums, it wasn't hard to assume as much.  
The man, now moving his head to watch him tried again to speak but nothing came out, but he watched in horror as the psycho roughly took a hold of the bone in his leg, and ripped it out, with a sickening crack, his eyes widening in disgust, he's sure that if his body were functioning normally he'd- he saw the liquid pour from his mouth and down his chest, the man moved away and his victim watched as he cleaned the blood, flesh and skin from it before placing it on a tray next to the pieces of skin he'd removed earlier.

He came back and was clearly done with the shock factor, he grabbed a wheeled stool and sat by his leg, and with surgical precision begun to extract his fibula and repeat the process from before of cleaning before moving on his little stool, to the other legs, repeating the exact same process, one cut, two cuts, three cuts, four cuts, five cuts, one hunk removed, second hunk removed, tibia gone then cleaned, fibula gone then cleaned.

By now his victim had vomited on himself approximately fourteen times, his head felt dizzy and he'd passed out at least five times only to be slapped away or hit with a shot of adrenaline, all during the processed of being filleted by this maniac. There was no way he would survive this so he'd made his peace with god, the man seemed to care about prolonging this experience and so had cauterised the victims wounds to stop him bleeding out and dying while he worked. Soon he began work on his feet, filleting the phalanges first, then removing the metatarsals, and finally his tarsal bones, looking like a gutted fish from the knee down.

Knees.

They came next, he was careful with these, removing the patella, the ball joint in his kneecap on the left then the same to the right, he seemed to know about the carotid artery in the thigh so instead of removing his femur the way he'd done his other bones, the man leaned on his victims hips until he heard it pop and dislocate, before coming apart completely. By now the man had closed his eyes and faded into sweet unconsciousness, he was fading but the man had had his fun with a live victim and so he let him, as he reached into the slit at the knee and grabbed a hold of the bone, ever so slightly dragging it out his leg like a stick of rock out it's wrapper, again, cleaning and repeating with the other leg.

The man dropped the chair back into a laying position as he made a deep incision into the mans hip and cut over to the other hip and down each side, folding open his crotch like a book, reach in and breaking the spine away from his pelvis at the tailbone and pulling it out and again, cleaning it and placing it with the other bones, he moved back and cut from the bottom of the abdomen and up to the mans throat, before dislocating his arms and opening his chest like a cupboard, without caution he ripped out the internal organs in his way and threw them onto the tray holding the slabs of skin, all but the mans heart, he kept that separate.

He ever so carefully pulled and yanked until the spine and rib cage detached from the body, cautiously detaching it at the base of the neck, the arms already separated, and placed it on a new tray next to the old one. Two long incisions down each arm and he slipped out the humerus, ulna and radius all in one piece, and placed both arms with the bones, then he removed the hands with the same surgical precision. Now his favourite part, dismantling the face, his scalped drive in deep to pull off layer by layer of his face, unceremoniously gouging out the eyeballs, with a few extra steps of scraping the skin from the skull he lifted it from the now empty husk of his victim, admiring it and his work.  
After cleaning and disinfecting the bones and giving them a coat of a clear substance that would harden them and make sure they never decayed he laid out a table only inches away from his victim, and assembled it, using pins and zip ties to hold together the formation, nails were drove in to give it a solid shape so that it would stay in the formation he'd moulded it into. And after moving the body into a trash bag and shoving it into a the garbage chute, he cleaned up the room and bleached it leaving no trace of what he had done behind, switching off the overhead spotlight he grabbed the skeleton and wrapped it in a blanket carefully before leaving the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He pulled off the mask that he had suctioned to his face and with a swift motion place the mans eyeballs into his own empty sockets with a sigh and a grin, the mans heart pickling in a jar in the bag he'd brought out with him. He walked out to the car parked two blocks away and got in, he noticed it was now seven in the morning and he drove off, down the street humming to himself. Pulling up to his workplace and walking in, he smiled at the face who recognised him and waved, them knowing nothing of what he had done or who he was, he simply lifted the skeleton onto the rack behind him and turned to face them clasping his hands together, and in a cheerful voice he called out.

"good morning kids, now who wants to learn about anatomy?"


End file.
